Black Soul, Violet Eyes
by ElricFan0731
Summary: This is the team, A girl, half human-half demon with white hair and vibrant purple eyes. A boy, with hair like the sun and a demon sealed within him. A fellow kunoichi with hair like cherry blossoms and bright green eyes. A fellow ninja with hair like the night and eyes to match. And a teacher, a copycat, with a hidden face. Enter Black Soul, Violet Eyes. NarutoXOC and GaaraXOC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Me: *reading forcedly from script, with Leo threatening me with a glare* I... DON'T... own **Naruto**! But I do own Leo and an adorable Naruto plusie!

Leo: Damn right you don't own... wait did you just say you owned me?

Me: *eyes widen* R&R! *runs away*

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting Leo**

Hanabusa Leo, Leo, jogged towards the practice field to meet her sensei. She was sick yesterday and hadn't been able to meet the others.

And due to the fact that she was privately tutored, she had never met them before.

Before she reached the field she sent out her chakra and sensed three other forces. Which meant her teammates were already here.

She slowed and readjusted her katanas, which were her signature weapons. Then she tugged her headband back into place. Finally she continued her walk to the field, cautiously.

"Ahhh! Where is he? He's late." She heard a short blonde boy yell.

"Naruto! He'll be here soon! And anyways, the new girl isn't here yet either! She's just as late as he is." The pink haired girl yelled at him.

The other boy looked at the trees that Leo was coming out of and glared.

She sighed and raked two fingers through the air, tearing it in two. She slipped inside and walked invisible towards them.

When she was right behind them she pushed out of the layer and walked up behind them, the slit closing tightly behind her.

"Hi!" She said, making the blonde and Pinky jump a lot and the black haired boy jump a little.

* * *

Naruto turned and saw the girl waving at them. His heart skipped a beat.

Her hair was long and snow white, and it was tied in hundreds of tiny braids. Her skin was almost as pale as her hair, and her teeth were the same color white as the rest of her.

He could have sworn someone had just cut her from a piece of paper, that is, until she opened her eyes.

The vibrant purple of her eyes contrasted majorly against her skin.

She was wearing a tight purple tank top with a mesh shirt underneath and black jeans. The most interesting is that she had two katanas strapped to her waist, both with sealing papers on them.

His first thought of the girl was, "Wow! She's HOT!"

* * *

Sakura almost growled when she saw the majorly good looking girl waving. Iruka-sensei never said the girl was hot!

Grant it, she wasn't expecting some ugly old hag, but this girl was unacceptable.

She had white hair, white skin and purple eyes. Her clothes were to tight and what was with the twin katanas!?

Sakura's first thought was, "She better not try to steal Sasuke from me!"

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe he had actually jumped, but he was taken aback by where she appeared.

He could have sworn he sensed her in front of them, but somehow she snuck up behind them.

She wasn't that bad looking either, white hair, braided, white skin, and sharp purple eyes. Her clothes matched her skin and hair and he couldn't help but wonder what sealing papers were doing on her katanas.

That and the fact that she was clearly strong made his first thought this, "Who would win if we fought?"

* * *

Leo: Me of course! Damn Uchiha. *dusting off hands*

Me: I could always make him a love interest! *glares down from a tree at her*

Leo: Do it and you die! *growling at me*

Me: EEP! REVIEW WHILE I RUN AWAY~!


	2. A Little Insight

A/N:

Me: Thanks to **Diamond Lotus-chan** for reviewing!

Leo: ElricFan would like me to remind you that she doesn't own **Naruto** or any of the characters others than me and maybe a few more.

Me: *glares at Leo* *blinks and sighs* Its to sad and true! R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A Little Insight**

Leo smiled and waved, "I'm Hanabusa Leo, your new teammate." She said dropping her smile.

"What time did y'all get here?" She asked, seeing the tired looks on their faces.

"Around 7 am. I'm Haruno Sakura, by the way." The pink said.

"And Kakashi's our sensei?" When they nodded she broke down laughing, "Idiots! Kakashi is never on time! He's always a least 3 hours late, unless in pertains to orders from the Hokage. He sleeps in late because he reads that perverted book of his. I should know, I live with the idiot."

"What do you mean you live with him?" Naruto asked.

"He took me in when I first arrived in the village. My mother had tried to kill me and in turn was slain. And then I was left outside the gates here." She said, forcing a smile.

She felt the air near her left ear move and she flipped backwards, sending her leg out and catching the person in the middle of the back, sending him forward.

She saw a flash of silver hair and gasped, "Kakashi-onii-san! You know better than to sneak a hit at me!"

Kakashi got back up and sighed, he had known he wouldn't be able to touch her and yet he tried, as always.

"Its alright Leo. Now back to business. The test I was telling you about yesterday is a 'take the bell' test. I have three bells, you must get one and then you will be able to pass, anyone who does not have a bell fails and doesn't eat lunch." He said holding up three bells.

"But, Sensei! There are only three bells and four of us." Sakura said.

"Way to state the obvious, pinky!" Leo smirked, "It means that one of the team has to fail anyways. So we should get on with it and see who is going to pass and fail."

Sakura ruffled at that remark. Kakashi nodded and Naruto looked pumped.

Suddenly Naruto charged with a kunai. And was foiled. Kakashi was standing behind him with his arm twisted back and the kunai pointing at the back of his head.

The other two looked ready to join, while Leo stood there patiently.

"I didn't say start." He said releasing Naruto. "Now start."

Sakura rushed to a hiding place as well as Sasuke. Naruto stayed where he was and Leo just jumped up in a tree to lean against the trunk.

"You're not even going to try, are you?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope! Not until you least expect it." She smiled and closed her eyes , falling asleep.

She woke to a shrill girl scream. Visions of red and fire were surrounding her, she didn't know where she was.

Standing in front of her was a man covered in flames, his eyes were red with black slits and as she watched he transformed into a huge cat demon with ten tails.

Surrounding him were other demons, and standing in front of them, asleep and glowing, were human vessels.

Leo distinctly saw a nine tailed fox, and was amazed by one stood in front of it. It was Naruto!

Suddenly she was jerked form the dream by another shrill scream. Sakura's.

* * *

Me: Well that was short. Sorry!

Leo: No your not.

Me: Shut up! *hits Leo*

Leo: *while running away* REVIEW!


	3. Illusionist vs Copycat

A/N: Me: *yawn* I'm to tired to do this. Zzzzzzzz, *holds up sign that says -Leo, say the Disclaimer-*

Leo: *sweatdrop* Ok, I'll do it then. This... person... does not own **Naruto** or any other characters except me and maybe one more.

Me: Thank you... *nods off again holding up a sign that says- **READ AND REVIEW**!-* *Jerks back awake* WAIT! I forgot to thank the reviewers! THANKS TO:

**Diamond Lotus-chan**

**red hair runner**

**iluvninjas**

**THANK YOU AGAIN!**

* * *

Leo opened her purple eyes and they instantly cleared. She leapt out of the tree and ran to were the scream came from.

She skidded to a stop and realized she had gotten there in less than a second. She shook it off and watched Kakashi walk away chuckling.

She narrowed her eyes and opened her inner eye to see what Sakura had seen. Sasuke was beaten and dead.

She growled and took off after him.

As she walked silently behind him she sighed, making him turn towards her.

"That wasn't very nice, I imagine it was quite hilarious, but not nice." She said giving him a pointed look.

"You should talk, you always go with illusion first. Then you attack with your fists, but never your swords, do not ever attack with your swords." He said seriously.

Leo smiled and held up her hands, which were empty, and puffed away. Kakashi heard a jingle and turned to see the real Leo walking off with a bell swinging on her finger.

"It's not always about fighting, most of the time it's about wits. You taught me that, Onii-san." She laughed and went to the waiting area.

* * *

Kakashi stared after the powerful girl who had just outsmarted him.

* * *

Leo sat on the stump that Naruto was tied to and waited for the others to walk up.

"So you didn't eat this morning and then tried to eat our lunches?" She asked him, looking down at him.

He looked up and nodded, "I didn't think Kakashi-sensei would catch me though."

"Dude, Kakashi acts like an idiot, but he's actually the smartest guy I know." She said watching the others walk up. Seeing their stricken faces she laughed, "So I guess neither of you got a bell? I know Sakura's reason but what's yours Sasuke?" She smiled and stood up.

Sasuke growled and Sakura glared at her, "Its not like you could get one." She smirked.

Leo grinned evilly and lifted the bell into the light, "Now who said I didn't. I'm wondering if you guys are underestimating me?" Her purple eyes glowed in anger.

Sakura's face dropped and Sasuke looked at her with intrigue.

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe it, Sasuke couldn't even get a bell from Kakashi-sensei and this nobody girl could!

'Its an outrage!' She screamed in her mind.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes glowed in amazement at the girl who was now clearly more powerful than him. She didn't even look like she broke a sweat in the test.

And even though she passed she still looked indecisive. She looked like she new what was going to happen next and she wasn't allowed to tell.

* * *

Naruto grinned at Leo. And she grinned back. His heart stopped and sped up. Something about this girl drew him in. He couldn't explain it.

As she was looking at him pain flashed in her eyes and she looked away. Naruto frowned, what was that about?

* * *

A few minutes later confirmed Leo's fear. Everyone's stomach except hers was growling and Kakashi chuckled.

"Oh, my listen to your stomachs growl! By the way, you four… I have an announcement… about this exercise. None of you…need to worry about being sent back to the academy." He said, and Leo cursed, realizing what was next.

Naruto and the others on the other hand, were excited and took it the wrong way.

"YEAH!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura looked shocked and Sasuke looked suspicious.

Naruto yelled, "Yeah! That means we all…!"

"…Are hopeless. More schooling would be pointless. All four of you will never be shinobi." He said and all of their faces grew cold.

Leo glared holes into the back of Kakashi's head. She fell silent as he left them to their lunches.

She pondered over his words and watched the poor Naruto watch the others in hunger. She fingered the seals on her swords and sat back down on the stump.

* * *

Me: *hyper* Yay!

Leo: *looks at me in concern* Why did I look pained like that? Was that supposed to give off some meaning or something? *looks confused*

Me: Just wait and see!** REVIEW PLEASE**!


	4. Kakashiniisensei

A/N: Me: YES! Ahahaha, I got the story updated!

Leo: *kicks me in the shin* Took you long enough.

Me: Ow! Ne, Naruto! Leo-chan hurt me!

Naruto: *pats head akwardly* I'm sure she had a reason.

Me: *nods and snaps back to reality* OK THEN! FIRSTLY I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE REVIEWERS! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! AND NEXTLY, YAAAY! FLASHBACK AT THE END OF CHAPTER!

Me/Leo/Naruto: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

Seeing Naruto suffer, Leo sighed and jumped down from her sitting position. He looked at her in confusion, "Idiot, just stay still while I feed you." She said, picking up a piece of meat with her chopsticks. His eyes widened and he was forced to chew as the meat was shoved in his mouth.

"Why are you doing that? Kakashi-sensei said to not let him eat." Sakura said, upset that Leo was breaking the rules. Leo looked up at her in a glare, "Because if he doesn't have his strength, then we won't be able to fight like a team when Kakashi-nii-sensei comes back." She deadpanned, giving her a 'are you _that_ stupid?' look.

Sasuke grunted in agreement and Naruto looked at the albino in shock.(A/N: Leo: Did you just call me an albino?! Me: Yes, because you kind of are.) "And anyways, Naruto is _our _friend and _our _teammate. It wouldn't be right if we left him to starve, in fact it would be down right cruel. If you want to treat _your_ friends like trash, be my guest, but I will never stoop so low as to abandon my friend and comrade. Get it." She growled out, scaring Sakura slightly.

"Very well said Leo, very well said. And you are completely correct. Those who break the rules are scum, but Those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. You're the first team," Kakashi appeared before them, shocking all but Leo and Sasuke. "First team to what, ne, Kakashi-nii-sensei?" Leo asked, slightly confused.

"To pass, all the other teams did exactly what I said, and fell into every trap." Leo looked even more confused and Kakashi sweat dropped, "You didn't even pay attention to my previous speech, did you?"

…

…

"Uh, what speech?" Leo asked, tilting her head. Kakashi shook his head and sighed, "Pay attention next time."

…

…

The trio that weren't talking finally realized what Kakashi said, "We… pass?" Sakura asked cautiously. Kakashi nodded, "Yes!" She said happily. Sasuke nodded with a smirk on his face and Naruto teared up. "He's, you know, he's kinda cool."

"The exercise is over, everyone passes, Squad Seven starts its first mission tomorrow!" Kakashi said, putting up a thumb. Sakura grinned and jumped up and down. Sasuke just looked content as he sat on the ground and Naruto was wriggling around and repeating "I did it!" over and over again. Leo sighed in relief and winced, putting a hand to her head.

Suddenly a weight fell on her head and she looked up into a single onyx eye, "Let's go home." She grinned, pushing the pain away and nodded, "I'll be there in a little while." Sakura and Sasuke followed after their sensei and they left the sight.

Leo looked over at the stump where Naruto was tied and deadpanned, "They forgot about you." She sighed and walked over, grabbing a kunai from her pouch and sliced the ropes binding him.

"Thanks Leo." He said, with sparkling eyes. Leo shrugged and put an arm over his shoulder. "You're my friend, so don't mention it. No how about you and me find Iruka-sensei and make him buy us some ramen?" Naruto grinned at that, then looked confused, "How do you know Iruka-sensei?" She looked at him with a blank face, "Cause I'm freaking special like that! I know everyone, and Kakashi took me to meet him once. He talked a lot about you." Naruto grinned and excepted the answer. "Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" He repeated, half dragging Leo with him.

Later that night, Leo laid on her bed and starred at the ceiling. Her migraine was back and the thoughts swirling in her head didn't help it. "Naruto, is like me. But not like me." She murmured, closing her eyes only to see scenes of fire and blood behind the lids.

She sat up and rubbed her head, "Damn, one of my only friends is the container of the Nine Tailed Fox demon. And me… my dad is the Ten Tailed Cat. A demon not to be reckoned with. How in God's name did my life get so screwed over?"

"Maybe its not screwed over." Leo jumped in shock as Kakashi stood in the doorway. "And for that matter, maybe you just need to look at your situation in a different manner. Maybe God is trying to tell you something. And I suppose I don't have to tell you to keep what is sealed inside of Naruto a secret. Not even he knows."

"And why would I tell someone that the demon that almost destroyed to village is sealed inside a hyperactive, prankster named Naruto." She deadpanned. Kakashi chuckled and put his hand on her head. "Get some sleep kiddo, big day tomorrow." Leo could clearly see his face, because he didn't sleep, at his house at least, with it on. His scarred eye was closed, though. Leo nodded, "Goodnight, Kakashi-nii." Kakashi looked down at the albino girl and smiled softly at her use of 'brother'. He ruffled her hair and started to leave the room, but stopped when he heard, "Ne? Kakashi?" He turned back to see a pair of sleep filled violet eyes, "Thank you, for everything." He watched in silence as the two orbs closed and Leo's breathing softened.

He sighed and shut the door to her room and walked to his own. He laid down, fully clothed, with his hands behind his head and one knee up. Memories flooded his mind, when he found Leo and then adopted her(basically).

**_*~*FLASHBACK*~*_**

_He ran towards the burning village, desperation in his stride as he hoped to reach it in time. Jumping from another branch, he quickened his pace. It was only a few months after the Kyuubi attacked, and now this had happened. _

_Hanau, a small neighboring village of Konoha, was being attacked by… something. His breathing hitched as he entered the village, blood was everywhere. On the ground, walls and even on close trees. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he made his way, quietly, through the village._

_"Please help us!" A voice screamed in fear. Kakashi turned his head towards the scream and flash stepped there. A woman with white streaked hair was cowering away from a man with flaming red hair and red and black eyes._

_"**WHERE IS SHE!**" The man growled, his voice demonic. The woman cowered away, "She'll never be yours, and she'll never be mine. I took her away and left her. How could you lie to me about what you are!?" The woman screamed back, yelling in pain as the man stabbed through her stomach._

_"**I don't care if you left her to die or hid her, I will find her and raise her to hate you humans. Or at least that is what I would say if not for my power being cut in half. I am weakened now, but when I heal I will be back for her.**" The man tore his hand from the woman's chest and disappeared._

_Kakashi hurried forward and took the woman into his arms, "Are you alright? I'll get you to a medic soon." He stood up and was stopped by a faint whisper, "No, find my daughter. She's in the woods, under a oak tree with a symbol on it. Please, it is to late for me, please protect her from that man." The woman coughed up blood. "What's your name and hers?" Kakashi asked, setting the woman down. Blood stained lips smiled, "My name is Karishu Hanabusa. And my daughter's name is Leo. Don't tell her what happened, make something up. I don't want her to know, that her father destroyed her village." Kakashi nodded and watched as the life faded from the woman's, Karishu's eyes._

_He sighed and stood back up, following her directions to a tree with a soul symbol on it. He touched to symbol and a little catch appeared. Opening it he was amazed to see and baby, with downy white hair and pale skin._

_He reached forward and picked the baby up, cradling it gently. Suddenly two people in masks appeared next to him, "Kakashi! What have you found?" One asked while the other stared at the baby._

_"Their village was attacked by a red haired man and everyone was murdered, except for this baby. Leo from the Hanabusa Clan." He stated nodding his head towards the baby._

_"Hanabusa Clan? Aren't they the ones that specialized in a secret type of Genjutsu?" Kakashi shrugged. "Don't know, can't ask them, they're all dead except a little baby. And I don't see how she would know." He deadpanned._

_The two masked people chuckled and looked away, embarrassed blushes on their cheeks, thankfully hidden by the masks._

_"Well then, lets get back to Konoha." Kakashi said, moving quickly forward. "Right!" The two said, following quickly behind._

_***~*FLASHBACK END*~***_

Kakashi sighed and rolled over. "I'll think about it later." He said, pulling out a little orange book and beginning to read.

* * *

Me: *sweatdrop* That figures, and I told you there was a flashback. Though he might seem a little OoC, oh well.

Leo: *eyes covered by Naruto's forhead protector* Wait, what happened, why can't I see the flashback?

Me: Cause you can't and neither could Naruto.

Leo:... where _is _Naruto?

Me: Um... *looks discretly at closet* He left.

Leo: Oh, ok. I'll leave his protector with you then, bye! *leaves*

Me: Phew, ok now PLEASE... *pauses as dark figure bursts out of closet*

Naruto: *glares at me* REVIEW! While I let ElricFan0731 have a peice of my mind.

Me: *backing up* You heard the ooc man, gotta go! *speeds off*


	5. Mission: Wave Country: Start!

**A/n: Disclaimer: ElricFan0731 does not own Naruto or any recognized characters. She does however own Leo and any unknown characters.**

Me: *ducks shuriken and flaming kunai* Gomen! GOMEN! *dodges sausage link* Go- where'd that even come from? I am really sorry that it took me so long!

Leo: You should be! You left it off without a cliffhanger!

Naruto: That could partly be my fault, since I did catch her in a trap and didn't let her out for a while...

Me: *glares at Naruto* Yeah.. *smiles*

Naruto: *sweatdrops* Why are you smiling? *backs away and them crys out in shock as a glass cage goes down over him*

Me: *grins evilly* That's why... and by the way, you can't get out by any ninja means.

Naruto: *wide eyes* What? Body Switch Jutsu! *nothing happens*

Me: *ignores angry yells* PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

"*kshh* Does anyone see the subject?!*kshh*" A young female voice carried through the connected mikes. "*kshh*Negative from this side! Sakura, how are things going on your end? *kshh*" And deeper voice answered, "*kshh* No, nothing I can see Sasuke-kun!*kshh*" Sakura answered. A rustle was heard as a black shadow darted out. "Yo! There it goes!" A loud voice called, carrying over the distance and reaching the other three teenagers. The shadow darted left and then zig-zagged right. "Dammit! Naruto! Stop yelling through the woods and catch the goddamned cat!" A flash of white ran after the shadow, quickly followed by and apologizing yellow streak. "Sorry Leo!" A growl was heard from the leading streak and the shadow dived into the bushes, closely followed by Leo and Naruto.

Sakura and Sasuke ran up behind them and watched as their target, Tora, was thrust into Naruto's face, as Leo stood up with an angry look on her face. "Naruto, when we're out on missions like this one, you have to be quiet! Being loud and obnoxious can get you killed." She was saying as they came up behind her. She gritted her teeth and then sighed,  
turning away and pushing a button on her mike, "Ne, Kakashi-nii-sensei? Do you read me?" Sakura turned to look at Naruto, who was being attacked and clawed by the cat. "*kshh* I read you loud and clear Leo. Mission complete? *kshh*" Leo looked back at the team and the cat, "Yes sir. The cat has a ribbon on its left ear. It's confirmed, target Tora the cat, is captured." She stated. From the other end of the line Kakashi smiled under his mask, whenever Leo was on a mission she was always serious, "Good... Lost pet 'Tora' search mission, complete. I'll meet you back in the tower." He released the button and headed off towards the tower, but not before he heard Leo through his mike, "*kshh*Kakashi-sensei, you had better not be late.*kshh*" He paused and shuddered when he heard the fake smile in her voice.

* * *

Leo tried to hold her blank face as the Fire Country Lord's wife squeezed the life out of Tora. Naruto had his hands behind his head and was smiling evilly, scratches still on his face, '_Serves the cat right!_' Sakura sweat-dropped and watched as the woman paid and left, '_I would run away to..._' She thought shuddering. The Hokage looked up at the squad and then read from a sheet of paper, "Alright then Kakashi's Team 7 your next mission... you have a choice between: Babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, or helping with the potato digging." A vein quirked in Leo's brow as the Hokage listed off simple tasks. She would have opened her mouth but Kakashi gave her a look and Naruto took over for her.

"NO, NO, NO, NO! NO THANK YOU! What I want is a better mission! Not one of these piece of crap missions that aren't testing our skills!" He yelled, crossing his arms in an 'X' formation. Sasuke frowned at Naruto's loud actions but thought, '_I agree with the dobe._' Sakura glared at Naruto, and Kakashi just sighed. Iruka slammed his hands into the desk and yelled at the blonde, "You idiot! You're just a rookie, everyone starts off with simple duties and works their way up!" The Hokage sighed when Naruto shot back, "But we're getting the crappiest duties possible!" His rant was cut short by Kakashi knocking him on the head, "Be quiet." Leo glanced over at the silver-haired Jounin and stated, "I have to admit that I have to agree with Naruto. None of the missions we have been given have even come close to challenging us. How are we to get better as a team if we do not have any reason to work together?" Kakashi sweat-dropped as Leo deadpanned the whole saying. The Hokage and Iruka blinked in shock and looked at the white-haired Genin.

Leo sighed as The Hokage turned his attention back on Naruto and started rattling off the rankings and how the village worked and missions and really, all she heard was Naruto talking about ramen and her stomach starting to growl, "So I had pork ramen last night and I'm thinking miso ramen tonight..." "HEY! Listen!" The Hokage regained their attention and Naruto turned around, "All you do is lecture me! But you know what!? I'm NOT the trouble-making kid that I was! I'm a ninja!" With that he huffed and turned away from the two older men. Kakashi sighed, '_I'm going to get yelled at for this..._' He closed his eye and sent a small glare over at Leo and she gave him a mischievous smile back. Leo's ears perked when she heard a sigh and then an, "Okay then, if you want it so bad, I'll give you a C-Rank mission. It's a protection mission for a certain individual." Naruto jumped up with stars in his eyes, "Really!? Who? Who? Is it a Princess? A Feudal Lord?" He shouted excitedly.

Leo's eyes watered and she buried her face into Kakashi's coat as the smell of sake became unbearable to her sensitive nose. The door opened and a drunk old man walked in. "What's this? They're a bunch of brats? Especially the shortest one in the middle." Naruto whipped his head around and said, "Huh? Who's the short one in the middle?" He asked, looking at Sakura, Sasuke and Leo, who were all taller than him. A dark cloud fell over him when he realized _he _was the short one. "Sorry Naruto." Leo whimpered as she held in a laugh. He glared at her. She stood up straight and pointed out the fact that she _was_ slightly taller than him. His eyes narrowed on the old man, "I'LL KILL YOU!" He yelled, running on air as Kakashi grabbed the back of his shirt. "What's the point of killing someone you're supposed to be protecting?"

The old man coughed and chugged down another drink of sake, "I am the expert bridge builder Tazuna and I expect you to protect me until we get back to Wave Country and complete the bridge." Leo's only reply was a small glare at the sake-smelling man. '_Whatever._' She thought, displaying apathy as she followed the group out of the room.

* * *

"LET'S GO!" Naruto yelled, jumping around like the hyper blonde he was. Leo palmed her head and looked at him in disbelief. '_It's a good thing he's my friend _and _that I act like that at times or I would just go insane from his craziness._' She sighed inwardly. "What are you so excited about?" Sakura asked, glaring at the blonde. Naruto didn't miss a beat in answering with, "Cause, I've never been out of the village before!" He grinned and ran over to Leo as Sakura tilted her head in confusion, "Your parents never let you out of the village." At that sentence Naruto's happy aura disappeared and was replaced by a depressed one. Leo's eyes widened and she drew the attention away from Naruto by saying, "I've never been out of the village before either, even though I live with Kakashi-sensei. He's either on missions or training me, so we've never seen the reason to travel outside the village. Right Kakashi-nii-sensei?" Leo turned her head slightly to look at the Jounin, who nodded. Looking back, she saw that Naruto was giving her a grateful look and she grinned widely.

Tazuna looked over the group and then closer at the white haired girl and blonde brat, who were enthusiastically talking to each other, grinning like idiots, "Hey... Am I really going to be safe with these brats?" He asked, looking at Kakashi and pointing at Naruto. Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Heh heh, Well _I'm _a Jounin, so there's nothing to worry about." Leo blinked as she noticed a frozen Naruto. Said blonde crossed his arms and scowled, "Hey! Old man! Don't mess with ninja's! I'm incredible! And one day I _will _be Hokage! Remember this name! Uzumaki Naruto!" Tazuna scoffed and took a drink of sake, "Hokage's the title they give the strongest ninja in the village right? I doubt someone like you will become it." He turned away as Naruto yelled, "Shut up! I **will**! And then you'll have to acknowledged me!" Naruto growled under his breath as he pointed at the old man who just looked at him and stated, "No I won't brat, even if you _do _become Hokage." He walked ahead as Naruto tried to jump him again, "I'll kill you!" Kakashi sighed and grabbed Naruto's pack, "I thought I told you to stop moron." Leo laughed lightly and walked ahead with Tazuna.

The bridge-builder looked down at her as she came up next to him, "What do you want brat?" He asked, Leo peered up at him from behind her white bangs, violet eyes darkening slightly. Then they brightened and she grinned widely, "Nothing, old man." Somehow she said it with respect and yet put him down as well. Tazuna blinked, "So, do you have a idiotic dream like the blonde brat?" He asked in a gruff voice as he drank more of his sake. Leo tilted her head and nodded, "Nothing as important as Naruto's, mine is mostly to become a Jounin before I turn 18. Then I'll be happy. But Kakashi's right, even if we aren't as experienced as him, we can still protect you with our lives." Tazuna blinked back shock as Leo calmly stated that she would die to complete any mission.

Kakashi smiled under his mask as he overheard their conversation and held his own at the same time. He ruffled Sakura's hair and stated, "But this is a C-Rank mission, we won't come into contact with any foreign ninja's." Leo's eye twitched as she saw Tazuna flinch. She stepped over a puddle and looked back at Naruto with a grin, then up at the sky in confusion, '_Puddle, but it hasn't rained in weeks... No!_' She turned quickly, but she was too late, two razor sharp chains surrounded Kakashi and the enemy ninja grinned as they pulled on the chains, cutting Kakashi into pieces. Leo's eyes widened and she cried out in shock. "Nii-san!" The two ninja laughed at the Genin's shock and charged at the bridge-builder.

Leo snapped out of her shock and saw Sasuke doing the same thing. Growling she made hand-signs while running forward, '_Snake, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger._' She chanted inwardly, "Phoenix Justu!" She aimed the Justu at the incoming ninja and watched as the cried out in shock, flames licking at their mask. Grinning evilly, Leo pulled her hands in more hand-signs and watched as Sasuke fought the other ninja, "Fire Style: Living Flame Wheels!" Completing her hand-signs she crossed her arms as two flame circles appeared. The ninja froze in shock as the dual wheels charged at him, feeding off the air and growing bigger. An arm appeared out of no where and grabbed the ninja by the neck, causing the wheels to pass by, only burning him a little and exploding into the ground. "When did you learn that one, Leo?" Kakashi asked, looking at the charred area of the ground. His answer was a snore, and he starred flatly at the white-haired girl who was, indeed, asleep.

'_How did you use up your chakra that fast? You're supposed to have as much as Naruto, if not more. So how..._' He thought as he conversed with the others. He let his eye travel over the still body and realized, '_Ahh, I see. That's what you did. I almost didn't notice._' He sighed and turned to Tazuna, "And also, we need to get Naruto back to the village before he passes out from the poison." They each turned as they heard blood hit the ground. Looking on in shock they saw Naruto standing there with a kunai sticking out of his hand, his eyes where shaded as he grinned over the pain, "With this kunai, I'll protect the old man, there is no way that we're stopping this mission!" He exclaimed, actually looking cool for a minute. Kakashi blinked, "Naruto it's great that you got the poison out and all, but if you lose anymore blood, you're going to bleed to death." Naruto sweated and Leo blinked her eyes open as he started crying out in shock. She gritted her teeth and whacked him on the head, "Calm down idiot and let Kakashi see your hand!" She said, grabbing his bleeding hand and shoved it at Kakashi.

Kakashi's face froze when he noticed the quickly healing cut, '_It's already mostly healed... is it due to the Fox's chakra?_' He wondered as he wrapped Naruto's hand. He stood straight and put his hand on Leo's head, "Good job with those ninjas. And I know what you did..." He looked out of the corner of his eye at the white-haired girl, whose eyes widened and smiled nervously. "Ahahaha, I should have expected you to notice, Nii-san." The Jounin smiled and nodded at her. "So... who's next?" Leo asked, looking at the rest of the team and Tazuna.

* * *

**End Note**: What does Kakashi know that we don't?! Will this story be updated quicker then last time? Will I ever stop asking questions? Will Naruto ever escape the trap that I set? Join us next time on Black Soul, Violet Eyes! Please remember to Review! OVER AND OUT!


End file.
